


On edge

by Preather



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, G!p Tobin, Omorashi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preather/pseuds/Preather
Summary: Christen and Tobin have some fun
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	On edge

Christen had been drinking all night. Tobin had kept handing her glasses of water and juice. Christen groaned softly as she swallowed the last sip from the glass she was currently holding. She set the glass down on the table and leaned back in her chair. Tobin was at her side in an instant.

“You must be so full,” Tobin said. A warm hand rested over her belly and Christen couldn’t help but let out a low whine. She felt like she was about to burst, the water in her stomach sloshing heavily at even the smallest movement she made.

That had been over an hour ago. They both had since moved to the living, Tobin claiming they should watch a movie. Christen squirmed in her seat. The hand on her thigh gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked over but Tobin was facing the TV, face portraying none of the smugness Christen knew she was feeling. Another wave of pure desperation hit her and Chriten gasped as a little dribble of pee slipped out. She clamped her legs together even tighter, muscles straining with how hard she was trying to hold everything in.

“Tobin” she whined. “Toby please, I can’t hold it anymore.”

Tobin merely glanced at her, taking in how tense her stance was.

“You know the rules baby,” Tobin responded coolly, thumb rubbing gentle circles into Christen’s thigh. “Hold it till the end of the movie and you can use the restroom, if not then you’ll have to go here.”

Christen whimpered. It was a test. One that was set up for her to fail from the beginning. Both Tobin and her knew that there was no way Christen would be able to control her bladder that long, not after how much she had drank that day. They also knew that Christen wouldn’t go until her body took over and her bladder emptied itself without her consent.

“Toby…” Christen tried once more. Tobin turned to her again and looked almost sympathetic.

“Would sitting in my lap make you feel better baby?” she asked. Christen nodded quickly, never being one to deny cuddles from her girlfriend. She carefully maneuvered herself into Tobin’s lap, the jostling of her bladder making her want to cry. She curls into her girlfriend, taking comfort in the arms wrapped around her and trying to think about anything other than how much she needs to pee.

More time passes and Christen is on the brink. She’s now panting into Tobin’s neck, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to bead on her forehead from how tense she is. Tobin stays quiet, simply rubbing Christen’s back and pretending to watch the movie.

“T-Tobin,” Christen stutters. She grunts as yet another wave of desperation hits her, the urgency of it causing her thoughts to screech to a halt. A small spurt of pee escapes her again and Christen whines, reaching a hand between their bodies hoping that grinding down on her hand will relieve some of the urgency.

“Can you not hold it baby?” Tobin asked, tone exceptionally light. She reached up and rested her hand on Christen’s lower stomach, pressing just barely on the spot where her bladder was, the added pressure making Christen nearly double over. Christen practically sobbed, more pee slipping out. She tries to clutch her thighs together, to clamp down on it but the flow only slows down to a dribble. Her control is slipping away by the second.

“TOBIN! I-I can’t…,” she cried. Tobin hummed and pressed harder against Christen’s bladder, the sensation being the last straw.

Her control snaps and warm piss begins to rush out of her. Christen whimpers helplessly and tries to stop it but it only comes out harder, faster. An unmistakable hissing sound fills the living room and a broken moan tears its way from Christen’s throat. Her pants are quickly becoming soaked, piss already breaking through the fabric of her sweatpants and pooling in her lap, getting all over herself and Tobin below her.

Tobin groaned and moved her hands to grip Christen’s hips. Her eyes were trained on Christen, taking in the younger woman’s face of pure relief and her rapidly darkening pants.

“That’s it baby, let it out,” Tobin encouraged her. The piss was now beginning to soak into Tobin’s pants as well.

It was warm, wet, and embarrassing, having so little control over her bladder that she couldn’t even stop herself from peeing all over herself and Tobin. She couldn’t deny how good it felt though. Her jaw hung slack in a silent moan as the sweet relief overtook her.

The stream began to slow until it eventually tapered off to nothing.

“Fuck,” Tobin moaned and rocked her hips up, sloshing the nearly clear liquid in their laps. Christen gasped. The feeling of the thick erection under her was unmistakable. Tobin was rocking their hips together incessantly now. Christen felt the embarrassment fade and change into arousal. Christen tentatively began rocking back into the sensation, the friction making her head spin.

They sit there on the couch humping at each other, growing more desperate. Tobin slipped a hand into her Christen’s pants, putting pressure on her clit. Christen gasped. Her orgasm was fast approaching now. Tobin surged forward, catching Christen’s lips in a fierce kiss. Christen immediately went pliant, letting her girlfriend lick her way into his mouth. Tobin caught her lower lip between her teeth and tugged, making Christen gasp.

“Tobin,” Christen keened. “I’m close.”

“Come for me baby,” Tobin ordered. Tobin began putting more pressure on her clit, pulling Christen to the point of no return. Christen moaned helplessly and clutched at Tobin’s shoulders, bracing herself.

Christen came with a cry, Tobin following soon after. Christen’s hips stuttered, and she slumped forward, exhausted. They both sat there panting, the piss and Tobin’s cum between them quickly cooling. Tobin pecked his cheek lovingly and Christen sighed, content. She nuzzled into the crook of Tobin’s neck.

“We should get cleaned up,” Tobin said. She chuckled when Christen merely whined in protest. “C’mon baby.”

“Carry me,” Christen demanded with a pout. Tobin only laughed in response and began to stand, holding Christen in her arms easily. Happy that she wouldn’t have to walk, Christen rested her head back down against Tobin’s shoulder. She felt quite boneless at the moment.

“We should do that again something,” Christen mumbled.

“We will baby.”


End file.
